A Room With A View
by Cielito
Summary: Spoilers for SGA Season 3 episode Sunday. Rodney ponders the last year and remembers John and Teyla's relationship. Character deathsomber. Rodney's POV. Tag continuation with JTjaforever fics.


Tag fic written for JTjaforever...go read her fics...they introduce the character of JT in Fear and Joy and Morning

Enjoy! John and Teyla are the BEST!

Just so that it is easier for you to read...I didn't use any italics...This is a look at Rodney and how and why he's in this room with John Tagan in his arms..so there is a lot going back and forth througout the fic between the present and the past...There should be transitional words that help with the flow of this to help you understand.

Thanks to my wonderful Beta, SnoggingPicard, however, as always I've added, deleted and changed a lot since her last glance..so all errors are mine!...and thanks to Witchy, Cyn and Stephie for their support and feedback...this was extremly challenging cause usually I ignore Rodney!

Please don't hold that against me!

Enjoy!

**A Room with a View**

Rodney McKay was a scientist, the best and brightest both on Earth and here in the Pegasus Galaxy. Never relying on anyone, always trusting only himself, Rodney McKay couldn't help but think on how his life changed so rapidly, so vividly, so drastically. What started as an expedition soon became home and a new way of life. But at what price did he come into this unknown and deadly world.

Sitting in the far corner of the room, holding the infant, Jonathan Tagan Sheppard, tightly in his arms, emotions running high, a shiver crept through his spine as he glanced in front of him a small urn housing the ashes of the deceased. He wasn't sure what frightened him the most; the thought of what his death meant to him, to them, to JT? Or the feeling of JT curled up in his arms, grasping for his tenderness, seeking refuge, warmth and love when only several days ago he questioned if he should even hold the child.

Scoping the room, he spotted the rather large screen TV that Sheppard had installed. Great classics they've seen there. And one too many chick flicks that he cared not to even think about. It was in this room, in front of that TV, where he first wrapped his arm around Katie's shoulder while watching Jaws; a movie Sheppard insisted Teyla and Ronon just had to see. Rodney smiled at the memory recalling that the rumor mill in Atlantis wasn't buzzing about him or Katie, but instead the comical and surprising revelation that changed the way for many in Atlantis and the one news that many had been betting on for so many years. And to think that Rodney was the first to witness it, right in this same room where he now sat with JT snuggled against his chest.

Now, Rodney prided himself for being one to easily catch subtle hints, even if Ronon chuckles at this confession. But even he had to admit that what he discovered, what his own eyes saw over a year ago, in this same room, was so far beyond his imagination that every time he thinks of it, he shakes his head in disbelief at the mere memory.

He remembers the exact day. It was the day that the team had just returned from a long and tiring mission. This room had become very popular for Sheppard's team in particular and so it wasn't surprising to find any one of them either playing poker, sitting next to the fireplace reading, or just lounging in the balcony. But on that particular day, Rodney headed to this room hoping to find at least one bagel left in the small refrigerator when all of the sudden he caught John Sheppard lying on the sofa, his body straddling a woman, his hands seductively caressing her exposed thighs, his lips devouring hers in one heated kiss.

But that was not the reason why Rodney's breathing suddenly stopped, or why his jaw dropped as his computer pad crashed on the floor. John did attempt to shield the woman's face with his hands, but it was a little too late. Even in his state of shock, Rodney clearly gazed into the eyes of a very flustered and breathless Teyla Emmagan as she lay on the sofa pinned beneath John Sheppard's body, her legs curled around his waist, her arms tugging his head closer, her lips ravishing his.

Apparently, tuttle root soup wasn't the only thing that John missed from the Athosians during their six month mini-vacation away from the Pegasus Galaxy and clearly, Teyla had not found another worthy sparring opponent that she could beat in only two rounds. The pair had kept their little rendezvous a secret for almost four months before Rodney's intrusion. At first he thought it might have been some sort of alien induced side effect, but John reassured him that this was real unlike his first Spidey conversion. Rodney didn't quite understand the connection between the two. Nevertheless, this was the real thing. John and Teyla were officially a couple.

Not long after that, on a similar night, a small group gathered in a private ceremony in remembrance of Carson Beckett's death. But it was John and Teyla's engagement announcement that had them cheering with glee as they all stood against the beautiful stained glass window overlooking the balcony with its vast and spectacular view of the Atlantian sea that moist Rodney's eyes still to this day.

Yeah, those two were meant to be together. And nothing and no one had the right to sever their lives. It was part of their vows, part of their connection. It was the real meaning that defined John and Teyla and only a few could understand their bond. Ford prided himself for noticing it from the very beginning back on Athos when their souls ignited upon first glance. A handful caught a glimpse of it when they finally wed as husband and wife in front of the fireplace, on the far end of the room. He smiled as visions of the newlyweds embraced in each others arms held vividly in Rodney's mind.

A sudden gust of wind chilled his skin bringing Rodney's attention away from the window and back to the present time. The room was getting cold and Rodney wrapped a blanket over the tiny baby. He wondered if somehow his distant thoughts startled the tender newborn.

Carefully gazing at the newborn's eyes, Rodney admired just how much he resembled his father. Yet, his smile and his golden tan skin were very much like his beautiful mother. Intuitively, Rodney chuckled as he remembered the chaos on the night when news of Teyla's pregnancy was first announced.

It was during a late poker night game. They were all sitting at the round table across the room laughing because Rodney was losing, when Teyla stood abruptly, suddenly collapsing, and barely giving John time to catch her fall. Ronon leapt at her side, Rodney squealed, Radek froze, and Elizabeth alerted the medics, as a frantic Sheppard carried his wife to the infirmary. While the others paced around the room, nervously waiting to hear news of Teyla's condition, the doors swished open with Sheppard storming in the room, barely gasping for air, excitedly announcing the news; he was going to be a father. Oh, the boys did a lot of drinking and smoking of Cuban cigars that night. Best night for John Sheppard in a long time.

As Rodney continued to contemplate, a soft, warm touch and a familiar voice interrupted him. "Would you like me to take little JT so you can join the others?" her soothing voice sang in his ears.

"No." He paused, "There's nothing to say."

He looked around the room, only a few remained, "Where's Teyla?"

He watched as her eyes gazed at the one in question, "She is such a strong woman. I admire her so much." Their eyes met. "She's talking to Ronon and Elizabeth. I think she's getting ready to leave."

Softly she bent, gently kissing JT's forehead. Rodney cradled the baby in his arms shifting his body closer for warmth. He felt her soft lips on his expressing her love just as powerfully as their first kiss.

Never in his wildest dreams did he envision a life in the Pegasus Galaxy with a beautiful botanist like Katie Brown as his wife. As she walked back to join the others, Rodney admired her graceful and slender form and for the first time he fully understood why John loved Teyla.

Reminiscing at all the times that Sheppard risked it all for her, it became ever so apparent that theirs was a meeting of the souls, a lifetime commitment, and an everlasting and inseparable love. The proof of that eternal love was nestled in his arms, the pride and joy of John and Teyla. Their love was clearly reflected in their first-born child, the first born in Atlantis.

But some things are never expected. Some things are inevitable, unexplainable. Some things are simply unavoidable.

Rodney hasn't slept in over three days since the team's last mission. His mind kept venturing back to that day. And today, this ceremony, this moment proved that nightmares do come true and for Rodney it hit too close to home. How often he wished it had all simply been a bad dream. Shaking his head, unwilling to relive those moments, holding onto JT, Rodney's thoughts continued to haunt him. All he could do was open his mind, reawake the rage, the fright, the stench smell of death--- his worst nightmare--- a bad dream had become reality.

An internal shout possessed his mind. Hoping to erase his visions, Rodney stared at the ceiling, frozen images replaying minute by minute the inevitable events of that dreaded day.

It began with a simple routine mission. Teyla was heading to New Athos with little JT bundled in her arms when Rodney spotted John giving his wife a tender kiss before escorting them both through the gate. Rodney had just left Katie busy working on her dress for the evening and planning the night's dinner. Everyone in the city was occupied with something when John, Rodney, Halling and two marines stepped into the event horizon, but only one glanced back.

They ventured into an unknown part of the planet undetected by Lorne's team. It was supposed to be an easy mission; collect data, translate some symbols, gather some samples, secure the terrain and head back home in time for the festivities.

Rodney's translation revealed a powerful force beam stronger than any ZedPM hidden underneath a cave clearly mapped out in the hidden ruins. Halling and John entered the ruins located just a few meters away from the cave while the two marines accompanied Rodney inside the caves. As Rodney marveled at the newly discovered power source, a loud explosion coming from outside the caves suddenly halted his work.

Desperately calling through his earpiece, he heard Sheppard's loud frantic voice instructing him to leave with the marines through the other side of the cave and head straight to the Stargate.

Rodney, of course, refused to leave.

"OOOOh, no! I'm not leaving you here! I'm not going back to Atlantis and facing your wife without you. Do you think I want a death sentence on my head?"

"Rodney, stop fooling around, and head back to the gate now! If I'm not there in five minutes, dial the gate, and go ahead without us. I'll be right behind you. That's an order."

"Look Sheppard! You wanna play the hero for your wife one last time before you decide to take the desk job, fine! But you're not doing it with me!"

"Rodney!" There was a slight pause. "If I see so much as one hair of yours, I'll gladly admit to your wife that I shot you myself! Now, get back to the Gate!" His voice cracked through the radio and soon there was another explosion in the background and the radio died.

A dagger of fear pierced through Rodney's heart, as real as anything he had ever felt before.

Sweat poured through his body, and just when he was about to take a step toward Sheppard, he felt the strong arms of one of the marines hauling him back to the Stargate against his will. Soon, he and the marines ran through the woods, the gate only a few feet away.

But to his dismay, as Rodney touched the keys lighting the Stargate to life, the natives advanced and mercilessly shot down both marines.

Cornered, he closed his eyes, and cried,

"Katie, Teyla!" He gasped, "JT, I'm sorry."

Hearing the loud thunder of their weapons, Rodney awaited his demise thinking this is the end of the line for him. Slowly, he opened his eyes, touched his vest---there was no blood, no wounds--he was not injured.

"I'm alive, I'm ALIVE!" he cried out in amazement.

"Rodney, GO!" His eyes strayed immediately to the voice calling his name. John was alive.

"Sheppard!"

"GO!" He yelled as he continued to fire at the massive numbers heading straight towards them.

"I'm not leaving without you! And where the hell is Halling?" he scoped the area looking for the giant Athosian.

"No time for explanations, Rodney. GO!" He stood in front of Rodney and grabbed his weapon, "We'll be right behind you." And without hesitating, he yanked Rodney and pushed him towards the Stargate. Looking back, he saw Halling limping, while John returned fire. Both men moved closer to the gate when Rodney finally ran straight through the event horizon.

A sudden noise in the room startled Rodney back to reality--to the present time. The doors to the balcony swished open causing Rodney to shiver. Whether it was from the cold breeze coming in through the open doors or the thoughts passing through his mind, he did not know. But suddenly, he remembered the reason why he was holding little JT in his arms that night.

When John and Teyla asked him and Katie to be JT's godparents, Rodney spent one too many sleepless nights wondering if he would ever be worthy of such a privilege and such a commitment. It wasn't a question of whether he wanted to or thought he could carry out such a responsibility. What haunted Rodney, what kept him awake at night, what woke him up sweating in the middle of the night was how many times did John barely escape the grasps of death; when would his luck run out and would he and Katie ever be good enough parents to JT?

And yet, he never questioned or doubted his response. A week later, a joyful Rodney along with Katie met John and Teyla, in this same room, accepting the responsibility of being JT's godparents. But that wasn't the only surprising thing to occur on that day.

Several hours later Rodney stood alone, facing the fireplace with a cross hung above the mantel. Not a man of religious, but certainly raised in the faith, Rodney stared at the cross for a very long time. Instinctively, he found himself praying to an unknown, calling on a power, humbly admitting the sense of a presence, in the hopes that whoever rested there, whatever holy power lingered, would listen, hear and grant his plea; watch over little JT and most importantly, his parents, John and Teyla.

Obvious was his motivation for such an act; no child should ever grow up without their parents. But for Rodney, it was so much more significant, it was personal, it was his family. Baby JT was a symbol of hope for those trying to rebuild their lives in this city, in this galaxy. He represented a new beginning, one with a future. A bright, new beginning that could never be fully achieved for him without his parents. Even Rodney had to admit that John and Teyla brought balance and order to this wild and mysterious city drowned in death, hunger and fear in the Pegasus Galaxy.

And yet, where was God on that day, on that simple mission that only brought hardship, melancholy and death?

Rodney closed his eyes, crying in internal anguish as his demons battled a raging war within him finally crushing what little strength he had, taking his memory back to events only two days ago.

Rushing, Rodney stepped through the gate welcomed by the marines aiming their P-90 in his direction. Bending, holding his hands on his knees while catching his breath, he chimed, "Well, that was fun?"

Dr. Keller's footsteps were the first thing he heard running towards him as Elizabeth raced down the stairs.

"Rodney, what happened? Where are the others?" asked a concerned Elizabeth.

He looked back expecting to see Sheppard and Halling walk through the gate.

"Well, not everything in life is easy, now is it? That idiot Sheppard wants to play the hero all the time. He almost got himself killed to impress his wife." He paused and took a deep breath as he turned to face the gate, "They're right behind…."

Unrepentantly, the gate shut down.

Rodney froze, slowly turning his body in shock; his eyes met a woman standing only a few feet away from him holding a restless child in her arms.

"Rodney, where is John?"

Reality flashed back again. The images too vividly in his mind had Rodney breathing rapidly for air. The past couple of nights were sufficient enough for Rodney; now it seemed like even his days would be filled with visions of the past.

A soft moan startled him. Frightened, Rodney pulled back the covers from the infant's face only to gaze at two large hazel eyes on soft tanned skin. A weak smile warmed his heart.

Suddenly, a gentle hand brushed his arm.

"Rodney, I am going back to my quarters," Teyla bent down to grab JT when Rodney's pleading eyes met hers.

A strong silence lingered over them.

"Are you certain?" Teyla asked.

He smiled knowing she understood his plea, "I promise to have him back before midnight."

Slowly, she glanced at her sleeping child. Her aching hands yearned for his warmth. Rodney understood, "Teyla, I'm thinking…"

Her fingers touched his lips, "It is quite alright, Rodney. I could use the rest. I shall retire, but only if you keep JT for the night, if that is alright with you and Katie."

His face lighted with glee, "Katie thinks I won't wake up to feed him in the middle of the night, but I…"

She stood abruptly, cupping her elbows with her palms. "I would not suggest it if I did not trust you, Rodney. I shall meet you here at midnight when JT is due for his next feeding."

With great concern, Rodney stood next to her still holding JT. "Teyla, are you sure you're okay? Maybe you should call…."

"It is not necessary, I simply need to rest." Slowly she held out her arms and Rodney instinctively handed over JT.

He loved to see Teyla cradle her child. It soothed him to watch her tender arms wrap around the baby, her lips humming an Athosian tune, her eyes radiating such profound love. For that instant, nothing else mattered in the room but her and JT. He knew then that for the rest of his life he would not only protect and guard JT, but he would watch over Teyla and never fail Sheppard again.

Gently, Teyla lifted her child to her face. Golden skin braced in a tender touch, when mother's skin meets her child's tender cheeks. A mother's eyes embrace his tiny form, her lips dancing across his perfect face, cherishing, treasuring her precious gift of love.

"Goodnight, my precious one." Lovingly, the two foreheads met. Gently, she handed JT back to Rodney, quietly exiting the room with Ronon right behind her.

"Let's go, Rodney," Katie echoed through the room.

Katie held JT as Rodney took JT's bag, heading to their quarters for the night.

After they put JT to sleep in his bassinet, Rodney and Katie turned in for the night. But a restless Rodney fidgeted in his bed as the dreams returned, haunting his sleep.

"SHEPPARD!" Panting, Rodney sat up in bed sweating, breathing heavily. He glanced to his side as he thankfully noticed that he didn't wake up Katie.

Slowly, he climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He opened the faucet and poured cold water on his face. Staring at his image in the mirror, clear visions emerged as Rodney once again found himself trapped, reliving his worst nightmare right where his last vision left him.

"He was right behind me. He and Halling." His frightened eyes met Teyla's dreaded gaze and soon he screamed at the officer controlling the gate.

"Dial the gate back to the planet, now!"

"Delay that!" Weir chimed.

"Elizabeth, I have to go back! He's right there by the gate with Halling," Rodney yelled as he headed back towards the gate, waiting for the gate to activate.

"I am coming with you!" Teyla's voice rang in his ears. He turned only to see the Athosian gently kiss and slowly hand JT to Dr. Keller.

"Neither one of you is leaving this room until I hear what happened," Elizabeth's voice broke in fear.

"You cannot stop me from going after my husband, the father of my son, Elizabeth!"

Only once had Rodney ever heard Teyla speak with such dark tone.

"Teyla, you and Sheppard are going to be the cause of my death." He paused and stepped up courageously in front of her, defiantly. "You are not coming with me! I'm not going to face Sheppard when he sees his wife in danger!"

At that moment the gate activated, sending all of them back out of harm's way. The room froze. For a second, hearing a pin dropped would have been imaginable.

"Who is it, Sergeant?" Weir finally broke the silence.

"It's Ronon's IDC ma'am."

"Let him in," she sighed.

Soon, Ronon stepped through the gate only to find Elizabeth, Rodney and Teyla in a heated dispute.

"What's going on here?" His loud thundered voice roared.

Surprisingly Rodney spoke in one breath, "Sheppard and Halling are caught off-world in a fire fight."

"My husband may be dying as we speak!" Teyla challenged, "Open the gate!"

Just when Rodney was about to protest, the gate reactivated.

All eyes were fixed on the gate.

"Who is it?" a noticeably shaken Elizabeth broke in.

"It's Colonel Sheppard's IDC ma'am."

Ronon turned and faced the gate. A distraught Elizabeth sighed. Teyla stood frozen with eyes wide open. Rodney simply stopped breathing.

The marines secured the area, and Dr. Keller stepped forward with JT crying in her arms.

A bloody, torn Colonel Sheppard stepped through the gate dragging a body.

Everyone in the gate room stood in silence. Rodney breathed.

Teyla was the first to respond, running towards John.

Barely whispering she cried, "John!"

Rodney felt a cold shiver as he saw John's eyes meet Teyla's with a smile.

"Teyla."

Hardly ever did John and Teyla show any intimacy in front of others. A glance, a smile, a frown; it was their way of communicating from the very beginning, and that only grew stronger when they finally became husband and wife.

Yet standing in the gate room, with all eyes on them, John set down the body, and gently cupped his hands on his wife's face. Slowly, their foreheads kissed. Tilting her head slightly, her worrisome eyes met his. Diligently, she examined every cut, bruise, and blood streak on his face. Tenderly, her hands wiped away the sweat from his brow; lovingly her fingers brushed his unruly hair. Softly, her lips tickled his lips as tears freely strolled down her cheeks.

Responding to his wife's touch, John's arms secured her tightly. Deliriously, he inhaled her scent, burying his face in her hair, reaching the back of her neck. Enraptured by her presence, butterfly kisses encircled her face. Suggestively caressing her arms, in a moment of desperate reassurance, John embraced his wife one more time.

Rodney, Elizabeth and Dr. Keller were only a foot or two away from them as the medics inspected Halling's body lying on the floor. Glancing at Teyla, Rodney watched her hands trace Sheppard's shoulders, as John cupped her face and kissed her lips, feverishly.

Enthralled by their intimate reunion, Rodney, Elizabeth, Ronon and Dr. Keller witnessed as John slowly leaned over softly, and whispered in Teyla's ear,

"I love you."

Devotedly, John kissed her forehead, stepped back, and collapsed.

The noise coming from the door to his quarters broke the trance haunting Rodney. He heard the door chimed once again and he rushed over, quickly waved his hand over the sensors to reveal a distraught Teyla on the other side of the door.

"Teyla, you alright?" A worried Rodney stared into her restless eyes.

"Yes." A slight smile lightened her face.

"Come in." Rodney stepped back as she slowly entered the room.

Her blue sleeping garment lighted the room.

"I am sorry for disturbing you, Rodney. I sensed JT crying."

In a matter of seconds, as if detecting her presence, Rodney heard the soft cooing on the other side of the room eagerly calling his mother's touch.

"Well, maybe he does have telekinesis powers after all," joked Rodney attempting to lighten the mood.

Teyla walked softly, and gently took JT into her arms. Gracefully embracing the tender one, she cradled him in her arms, heading for the door.

"I'll see you in the lounge in a couple of minutes." This was more for him than for her. He needed to make sure she was alright.

"It is not necessary, but if it makes you sleep better, I will not object." She turned, but suddenly stopped. "I advise that you not stumble over Ronon on your way in."

Rodney grinned fully understanding that wherever Teyla was, Ronon wouldn't be too far behind.

Carefully, he watched as Teyla's form graced the hallways humming a soft Athosian tune.

Minutes later, in the shadows of the night, Rodney hurried down the dim hallways of Atlantis heading towards their meeting place. Suddenly, he stopped as the sound of music echoed in his ears.

Rapidly moving through the halls, anger seeping through his veins at the thought of some over anxious couple crashing the room for a night of passion emerged in his mind.

As he neared the room, the melodies of the song playing in the background became very apparent; the tune to _Shining Star _by The Manhattans filled the air.

In the darkened halls, he spotted a body barely visible from the shadows, leaning and peeking suspiciously inside the room, slightly hiding behind the edge of the door.

His body simply wasn't moving fast enough and the words that were spewing in his mind were too many for him to completely even understand his own rage---surprised,

"Dr. Keller? Is that you?" With a slight pitch in his tone, Rodney asked the hovering observer.

"Shhhh. Be quiet, Rodney!" She turned to see the exasperated face of one annoyed Rodney McKay.

Surprisingly, the music soothed his fears.

_So many have tried _

_Tried to find a love like yours and mine _

_Girl, don't you realize how you hypnotize _

_Make me love you more each time...yeah, baby _

_Honey, you are my shining star _

_Don't you go away _

_Wanna be right here where you are _

_Until my dying day _

Remembering why he was there, a sudden surge of concern crept up his spine at the thought of where Teyla could be right now with JT. "What are you doing here? Teyla is supposed to be here feeding JT."

Dr. Keller quickly grabbed Rodney's arm and hauled him to the other corner of the hallway where the balcony was clearly visible, "Rodney, you are going to ruin everything if you don't shut up!"

Rodney's blinked and his eyes widened as he marveled the scene unfolding right before his eyes.

Teyla was standing in the balcony, her hair wisped away by the breeze coming in from the vast waters of the seas, her arms tightly encircling the one holding her tightly in his arms.

"When did he…" words couldn't express Rodney's overwhelming feeling.

"Yeah, can you imagine my surprise when I entered the infirmary only to find an empty medical bed?" Keller smiled; her eyes fixed on the scene in the balcony telling the miraculous story.

"Is he going to be alright?" Rodney asked.

She smiled, "By the looks of it, I'd say he's going to make a full recovery."

"Maybe you should check him just to make sure he doesn't collapse on her again," Rodney whispered.

"Already done, Rodney!" The slight agitation in her voice was completely ignored by Rodney.

She frowned, "I've been standing here for the past 20 minutes." Annoyingly she replied. "Besides, Ronon is snoring in the background. Any sudden movements and I'm certain he'll spring back to life." Her eyes admired Ronon's sleeping form and for a second Rodney was about to ask her if there was anything wrong with her, but he chose to let it go.

Attentively listening to the lyrics of the song, Rodney marveled as the soft melody playing in the background joined in harmony with the acts shared by two in the balcony.

_Feels so good _

_When we're lying here next to each other, lost in love...yeah, baby _

_Baby, when we touch--love you so much _

_You're all I ever dreamed of...yeah, baby _

Moving closer, Rodney watched as a wounded John held JT in one arm while his other hand embraced Teyla's waist. His head rested lightly on her head, their bodies gently swaying to the rhythm of the music, sharing their strength and warmth with their magnetizing love.

Leaning back slightly, Rodney thought of Halling. His death was an unexpected, a traumatic experience, especially for John, Teyla and the Athosians. The realization of how close Teyla and JT came to losing the one that completes them hit too close to home for Rodney.

John's recovery was uncertain until that point. Now, he knew that tomorrow, when he and Katie hold JT next to Elizabeth, Ronon and an Athosian taking Halling's place, proudly and smiling, they'd accept the responsibility to be JT's godparents, and soon things would return back to normal. Tomorrow, John will abide as leader, husband, lover, father, and friend and the mere thought watered Rodney's eyes.

Slowly, the weight on Rodney's shoulders loosened, his mind cleared, and his demons fled in fear. John Sheppard, the one that completes all of them, had saved them all once again without even knowing it.

Too many lives they've lost in this strange galaxy, the one which Rodney calls home. In a city that is bound to bring many more deaths in the near future, one thing Rodney was certain of; life and death come hand in hand. You can't have one without the other. But in that moments, in front of that balcony, watching two lovers find each other once again, Rodney was thankful for life. Lowering his head ever so slightly, he made a promise.

He will treasure every moment he has with his beautiful wife, Katie. He will obey Sheppard's lead and face the unexpected by his side. And finally, he will remember to stop by this same room tomorrow, right before JT's dedication ceremony, and thank the One that answered his plea.

Only moments ago, horror and fear clouded his judgment, now hope and love engrossed his heart. Tomorrow, in front of his friends, next to his wife, across from John and Teyla, he will welcome and accept the calling and the warm embrace of JT in his arms.

Finding peace and closure, Rodney shifted for one last glance at the figures in the balcony. But to his surprise, his eyes met a ferocious gaze. For a second, Rodney thought the worst was yet to come. But suddenly, a disoriented dreadlock-beast glanced at the three silhouettes entangled as one in the balcony. Satisfied with the view, he smiled and looked back at Rodney, threateningly. Rodney simply shrugged his shoulders.

Slowly, Rodney watched the beast settled back against the recliner, but not before he sent a wink in what Rodney hoped was in Keller's direction. Slowly, his eyes closed, resuming his guttural slumber. Rodney sighed in relief.

Sneaking one last time at the balcony, the couple's long ardent kiss soothed Rodney's heart. As the moon lighted their silhouettes in the night, Rodney stepped back to give the couple the privacy they so desired. Seeing that Keller had no plans on leaving, he crudely tugged the woman's arm, guiding her back down the hallway. With Keller by his side, echoes of a song fluttered the air, powerfully revealing the story, lightening the balcony in a room with a view,

_Honey, you are my shining star _

_Don't you go away _

_Wanna be right here where you are _

_Until my dying day. _

_Fin..._

Feedback is greatly appreciated...and be on the lookout cause we intend to keep this tag with JT turning one year older in each fic...if anyone would like to join us, let us know!


End file.
